Revival Aftermath
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Set in the Marvel Animated Universe, suppose that, in the aftermath of the Mandarin's defeat, Lei Mei survived? Suppose that her life had been preserved by someone that felt she deserved life, not death. And what if the soul of the Mandarin and his bands were collected by that same person. You know who he is. Just a shorty.


Creation began on 08-20-17

Creation ended on 12-17-17

The Invincible Iron Man

Revival Aftermath

A/N: I was looking at the Marvel Animated Universe Wiki last night, and this idea just came to me.

Watching from the safety of the shadows as the last spiritual trace of the Mandarin was obliterated from the mortal coil and his remaining descendant, Brother Correction, having witnessed the cruel outcome from what felt like a lifetime ago, saw Lei Mei breathe her final breath in Tony Stark's arms, bringing an end to the prophecy of the Mandarin.

 _Time to restore hope,_ he thought, raising his left hand up and silently restoring the woman's life energy; the way he saw it, the prophecy only stated that either the Mandarin or the Iron Knight would die, not who would win, so this meant that anyone else involved was either unnecessary or just a casualty, which didn't sit well for anyone. _Lei Mei, the prophecy has been fulfilled. You are free of your violent and evil heritage and legacy. Live now. Live for you._

Cough, cough! Lei Mei, who felt like she had gone away, found herself coughing up water dirty water was still in her lungs, feeling like a voice, possibly the kindest voice she had ever heard in her life, telling her to live for herself now.

"Lei Mei?" Tony gasped.

"Tony?" She responded.

Brother Correction smiled as he faded from sight in the shadows of the Mandarin's tomb, his jeweled bands now in his possession.

-x-

Securing the jeweled bands in individual cases, Brother Correction had, more or less, secured the remaining spiritual trace of the Mandarin in his domain's prison.

"Release me!" He heard the dead emperor demand of him.

"Your prophecy has ended," he told him. "Your Elementals are gone and your descendants have fulfilled their roles for you. You're history, Mandarin…and now one of my many prisoners."

"No!"

As Brother Correction left him to shout in his eternal prison above his now-useless rings, he past the display cases of other rings, belonging to other incarnations of the Mandarin from other universes, these rings being more scientific than supernatural. Either way he or others chose to view it, anything used to harm others was twisted, evil and not meant to be exploited any further unless it had the potential to be a force for good, to benefit everyone, not just someone.

 _Immortality,_ he thought, holding an orange sphere in his right hand, _clearly a poison that infects those that fear the end of things that must end, eventually._

Within the sphere, he bore witness to Tony Stark sitting beside a hospital bed that housed an unconscious Lei Mei, who was recovering from a form of extreme fatigue that puzzled the doctors; recently, Tony had finished his investigative report with S.H.I.E.L.D. and was cleared of the false charges of supplying the Jade Dragons with weapons, leaving him a free man. He was waiting for Lei Mei to wake up.

He saw the woman began to stir, and noticed how Tony stirred from near-slumber.

"Lei Mei?" He uttered.

"Tony? I'm alive?" She responded.

"Yeah. You're alive."

This was a moment that Brother Correction didn't need to intrude upon, even from a vast distance, and ended his glimpse. All he really needed to know was that the woman would live now, free of the Mandarin, able to choose her own path in life now, wherever it might take her.

 _Who knows for certain,_ he thought, _maybe Stark Industries will have a branch in China that she'll be the head of for Tony Stark while he is Iron Man._

He waited on his throne for the next situation to make itself known to him. Whether it was to save a planet like Earth from being destroyed, an intelligent and peaceful race of aliens from becoming extinct, stopping supernatural entities from enslaving unsuspecting people to suit their own ends, or even just to change another's fate because they deserved to live more than others deserved to die, he would await the trouble and undo it before it became permanent. And if he encountered another being like the Mandarin, all the more reason to deal with them.

Fin

A/N: Just found this and looked at it today, and decided to finish it before I went onto something else. I hope that anyone that watched the film at least feels better through this story.


End file.
